When entering the values of adjustment parameters for the functional units in measuring devices, it is conventional to open an adjustment parameter which can then be adjusted by means of an associated key in an operating field disposed on a front panel. The value of the adjustment parameter can then be adjusted, for example, by means of a rotary knob. In this context, a set value of the adjustment parameter can only be changed by means of a specified function. The operator does not have the option to use another edit function.
In practice, this leads to awkward handling of the measuring device, because different edit functions are sometimes more suitable for different uses.
Regarding the technical background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,009. This document describes the allocation of trigger functions to a measuring channel of a digital oscilloscope by clicking and dragging icons symbolising trigger functions on the user interface. The signal flow for individual functional units and the function of these functional units cannot however be recognized or selected at the user interface.